<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Down Low by maybeeatspaghetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507653">On the Down Low</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti'>maybeeatspaghetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Whizzvin Smut [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), Bottom Whizzer Brown, Car Sex, Caught having Sex, Caught in the Act, Coming Out, Crying, First Time Bottoming, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Quiet Sex, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, This is 17k of pure porn, Tickling, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Top Whizzer Brown, You're Welcome, mild homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whizzer doesn't have anywhere to go over winter break so Marvin invites him to go home with him, but they have to pretend to be just roommates because Marvin isn't out at home. Not having sex for two months is going to be so hard...</p><p>__________</p><p>Requested by an anon on Tumblr: "College AU maybe where Marvin and Whizzer have gone home to Marvin's folks house for fall break or winter break or something and are caught fucking by Marvin's parents, and that's how Marvin comes out to his parents?" with additional elements requested by an anon as well: "Also could you maybe do something where they tickle one another?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Whizzvin Smut [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Down Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to get this up yesterday, so it's a little late, but Happy New Year! 💕💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whizzer was beginning to realize, as he skipped down the steps of the college library, that he had nowhere to go for winter break. He wouldn’t dare ask his parents if he could go home—they’d made it very clear when he came out that they wanted nothing to do with him from that point forward—and he was thinking about asking Marvin, but knew Marvin wasn’t out to his parents yet and he didn’t want to invite himself to his home and then make Marvin feel guilty about not bringing him.</p><p>The worry about where he was going to go weighed on him all afternoon, through the two gen-ed classes he had no interest in whatsoever, and through an end-of-semester meeting with his advisor, who went over his graduation plan—he was still on track to graduate next year—and wished him a good break. The friend he had spent the last winter break with was going on a holiday cruise with her family and obviously couldn’t take Whizzer with her, and he didn’t know anybody else well enough to feel comfortable asking for a place to stay.</p><p>Marvin met him at their apartment door with a kiss. There were three sets of roommates living in their apartment, two to a room, and each room had a private en-suite bathroom, much to the relief of the rest of their housemates, since Marvin and Whizzer made use of their bathroom together quite frequently, and though they tried to be quiet, Whizzer could be a <i>bit</i> noisy when being fucked by Marvin in the shower. The others in their apartment had teased them about it more than once, imitating Whizzer’s noises, much to Marvin’s embarrassment. Whizzer strutted around unconcerned. “At least I’m getting laid. And way more often than you,” he’d said once, and that had shut their housemates up for a while.</p><p>“I have something to ask you,” Marvin said, fitting an arm around Whizzer’s waist and walking with him toward their room.</p><p>“Yeah?” Whizzer said, snatching an apple out of the fruit bowl as they passed.</p><p>“Do you want to come with me to my house for break?”</p><p>Whizzer stopped walking abruptly. He turned to Marvin. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Marvin frowned. “Yeah, of course. Why would I be joking?”</p><p>“I was just thinking about this earlier, actually, because I don’t have anywhere to go and I didn’t really want to invite myself to your house, especially with… you not being out and all.”</p><p>They stopped outside their door and Marvin reached up to cradle his face. “I don’t want you to be alone over break.”</p><p>“But what about your parents?”</p><p>“I’ve been playing straight my whole life. I can pretend for two months.”</p><p>“Will I have to pretend too?”</p><p>“It probably won’t matter. They probably won’t ask you about your personal life. My parents aren’t too nosy when it comes to people they don’t know well. I’ve mentioned you to them before—they know you’re my roommate, so it’s not like you’re a complete stranger to them because they’ve heard your name and we’ve been roommates for a year now. I asked them and they said it was alright. So… do you want to come home with me?”</p><p>“You sound like you’re picking me up. ‘Wanna come home with me?’”</p><p>Marvin crowded Whizzer into their room and shut the door behind them. “Well, do you?” he said, tugging on Whizzer’s shirt, untucking it.</p><p>Whizzer dropped his backpack on the floor and put his hands on Marvin’s hips. “I’d love to.”</p><p>Marvin went for his belt. “We won’t be sharing a bedroom.”</p><p>Whizzer unbuttoned Marvin’s shirt. “I think I’ll be alright.”</p><p>Marvin pulled his belt off and yanked his pants down. “Will you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think—” </p><p>He cut himself off as Marvin dropped to his knees and the rest of his sentence didn’t matter anymore.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Marvin asked him if he wanted to come home with him over break again later that evening when they were more clear-headed, and they discussed the logistics of having to pretend to just be roommates—which wasn’t exactly <i>lying</i>, Marvin reasoned, since they <i>were</i> roommates; they were just conveniently forgetting to mention all the other things they were to each other. Whizzer realized he was staring an almost two-month voluntary dry spell in the face, but agreed to it, since he wanted to be with Marvin. And if he didn’t go and was without Marvin, he’d be staring that same dry spell in the face, except Marvin wouldn’t be with him in the off-chance that they somehow managed to get a moment alone.<p>They left a week later, driving Marvin’s car, crossing through three states, before finally arriving at Marvin’s house. Well… they’d actually made a quick stop about thirty minutes before arriving, pulling into a wooded side road and getting in one last blow job before they were forced to sleep in separate rooms for the next two months. Whizzer, who always emerged dazed, stared glassily at Marvin while Marvin tucked him back into his pants. Marvin kissed him and he’d been able to taste himself on Marvin’s tongue for a brief moment before Marvin had pulled away and said they really needed to get moving if they were going to arrive in time for dinner. </p><p>So they’d arrived and Marvin’s parents had been very nice and happy to meet him. They showed him to the guest room and then fed him, and as he closed his bedroom door, with Marvin on the wrong side of it, he wondered how he was possibly going to be able to stand going without sex for two months. </p><p>The two of them were used to having sex if not every day, every other day, and four days later, going that long without so much as a hand job in the bathroom as they were getting ready for the day meant that Whizzer was buzzing. Everything Marvin did made Whizzer think of sex. The way Marvin squeezed between the couches in the living room conjured up the memory of the time Marvin had fucked him over the arm of the couch in the student center after hours. When Marvin bent down to pick up a book and put it back on the shelf, Whizzer was hit by the memory of Marvin blowing him in the library stacks. When Marvin lifted his legs up to his chest to let his mother vacuum between the couch and the coffee table he had been resting his feet on, Whizzer couldn’t help but remember that time they’d tried a position Whizzer had come across in an issue of Honcho in a sex shop he’d gone to while Marvin was in class one afternoon; Whizzer couldn’t remember the name of the position but it had been what he could only describe it as backwards missionary combined with cowgirl/cowboy (they’d had a vigorous debate over whether the position was called “cowgirl” or “cowboy” and ultimately just decided to go with “cow” as a compromise)—Marvin on his back with his legs pulled up to his chest while Whizzer squatted over him, pulled Marvin’s cock toward him, and rode him like that. Marvin had said afterwards that holding his legs up like that was the first time he’d ever felt really vulnerable, and Whizzer had cuddled him, Marvin pressing his ear to Whizzer’s chest to hear his heartbeat, until he felt like he was on more solid ground again.</p><p>The tipping point was the afternoon Marvin’s mother gave Marvin a lollipop she’d been saving for him, since it was his favorite flavor. Whizzer’s eyes were riveted to the way Marvin’s lips moved around it, sucking and licking, and he sent Marvin a look out of his mother’s sight and had to leave the room. He went outside and spent the next twenty minutes wandering around the backyard, pulling leaves off the trees and shredding them in his hands just to have something to do, trying to keep his mind off the delights of Marvin’s lips. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Marvin had approached him without him realizing. Whizzer pulled another leaf off a maple tree and started picking the leaf off the stem carefully. </p><p>“This is hard.”</p><p>Marvin huffed and kicked at the ground. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I’d really like to fuck you.”</p><p>“Shh,” Marvin chastised, then whispered, “Me too.”</p><p>“Why’d your parents have to have such a big house? Why couldn’t they have had one bedroom too few and then we could have shared your room and I would have been able to touch you and kiss you, at least?”</p><p>Marvin huffed again. “I’m gonna run in and tell Mom we’re going on a walk to show you the nature trail down to the river. Hopefully she won’t ask to come with us.” He brushed Whizzer’s arm lightly, out of sight to anyone who might have been looking out the windows at that moment. “We are <i>not</i> fucking down at the river, so don’t get your hopes up. I’d just like to… I don’t know… hold your hand for a bit and that’s the only place we can go without people around to see.”</p><p>Whizzer nodded and clenched his hands into fists at his sides to keep from reaching out and touching Marvin. They were both so tactile with each other—it was torturous to have to curb the behaviors they were so used to. </p><p>“Be back in a minute.”</p><p>Thankfully, Marvin came back without his mother in tow and they set off for the river. Once they were safely in the woods, out of sight of any nearby houses, Marvin gripped Whizzer’s hand and took off in a run, pulling him along behind him. Whizzer laughed and squeezed Marvin’s hand, and it felt so <i>good</i> to hold Marvin’s hand again, finally, that he hardly noticed when Marvin slowed and pointed down the trail to a clearing on the riverbank.</p><p>A double swing hung from two ropes under a large oak tree. Marvin pulled Whizzer to sit beside him, and Whizzer lay his head on Marvin’s shoulder as they rocked the swing gently back and forth. </p><p>“I’m thinking of telling my parents,” Marvin said after several minutes of silence.</p><p>“Telling them what?”</p><p>“You, me. This. Me being gay. Et cetera. The whole deal.”</p><p>“You think they’d be alright with it?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Do you think I should?”</p><p>“I think it’s all up to you.”</p><p>“I don’t know how I feel about it.”</p><p>“Please don’t ask me to make that decision for you.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to.”</p><p>“Yes, you were.”</p><p>“Okay, yes, you’re right, I was.”</p><p>Whizzer took Marvin’s hand and squeezed. “Whatever you decide, I’ll be behind you.”</p><p>Marvin sighed and squeezed his hand back. “I love you.”</p><p>Whizzer froze. Marvin stiffened and looked at Whizzer with wide eyes. “I—” He swallowed. “I mean it,” he said hesitantly. “I do love you.”</p><p>“Of all the places I expected to exchange ‘I love yous’ for the first time, it was not in the middle of the woods at my boyfriend’s parents’ house.”</p><p>“Sorry for the disappointment,” Marvin said quietly, and Whizzer realized Marvin had missed the most important part of what he’d said.</p><p>Whizzer reached his free hand over to trace Marvin’s jaw with his fingers. “Marvin,” he said gently, smiling, “what I’m saying is I love you too.”</p><p>Marvin’s demeanor changed instantly. He laughed and leaned into Whizzer’s side, and Whizzer laughed too and wrapped his arms around Marvin, pulling him as close as he could without falling off the swing.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Marvin said. “I didn’t mean to say it like that. I was planning on telling you but I hadn’t worked out when yet. I guess that doesn’t matter anymore.”</p><p>Whizzer pressed an enthusiastic, sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I think it was perfect just the way it was. I just wasn’t expecting it here, of all places.”</p><p>Marvin laughed again and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips moved together softly for a while, sweet, until Marvin started shivering and said they were probably going to be late for dinner if they didn’t start back toward the house. They held hands until the path opened up and they reluctantly let go.</p><p>But Whizzer pulled Marvin into the bushes just as Marvin was starting to head out of the woods and hugged him tightly. “I love you,” he said, and Marvin grinned and said it back and they were both giggling and giddy as they left the woods and went back to Marvin’s house.</p><p>His parents didn’t question why Marvin laughed and smiled so much at the table that evening, but his mother did pull Whizzer aside after dinner and thanked him for being such a great friend to Marvin, as he’d always struggled to make friends in school before. Whizzer felt vaguely uncomfortable, knowing what he and Marvin actually were to each other, but he nodded and smiled and said that Marvin was a great friend to have, his stomach churning anxiously all the while.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>If Whizzer had been starved for sex before that day, now that they’d exchanged “I love you”s, he was absolutely desperate to get his hands on Marvin. He was feeling so much for Marvin and he had no way to express it, and as he lay in the guest bedroom that night, tossing and turning and missing the feeling of Marvin’s weight on the bed beside him, his arm around him, maybe his lips on his neck, maybe his hand trailing down, lower… lower…<p>Whizzer sat up with a start, breathing heavily. God. He couldn’t spend another night without Marvin. He just couldn’t. The house was dark, and very silent, and he slipped out of his room as quietly as he could, his footsteps thankfully padded by the thick shag carpet in the hall. Marvin’s door was not locked, thankfully, but it clicked as he opened it, and the sound was horribly loud in the silent house. Whizzer heard a rustle and then the light flicked on, blinding him. </p><p>“Whizzer!” Marvin whispered frantically. “What are you doing in here? You scared me. Jesus!”</p><p>Whizzer shielded his eyes and blinked quickly to try to adjust. “Marvin,” he whispered, finally able to see. He walked up to the bed, where Marvin was sitting up. </p><p>“You okay? Is something wrong? Do you need something?”</p><p>Whizzer sat on the bed. He exhaled heavily. “I want you.”</p><p>“Whizzer… we talked about this.”</p><p>“I just—” The emotion of it all was suddenly overwhelming. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “You said you loved me today and I can’t even be with you at night and I just really, really want to be with you right now.”</p><p>Marvin’s lip quivered and he scooted over in the bed and pulled the covers back, inviting Whizzer in. </p><p>“Wait—” he said when Whizzer went to get in. “Lock the door.” </p><p>Whizzer got up and locked the door, then went back to the bed and climbed in next to Marvin.</p><p>“If my mom comes by in the morning, you just hide in the bathroom and I’ll make up something if she asks.”</p><p>Whizzer, who was trying to cuddle up as close as he could, froze. “You didn’t tell me you had your own bathroom!”</p><p>Marvin pointed across the room. Whizzer’s heart raced and his stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. He grabbed Marvin’s hand and pulled him out of bed and to the bathroom. </p><p>“Whizzer, what are you doing?” Marvin whispered, his voice strained. </p><p>Whizzer closed the door behind them. He wrung his hands and wiped his palms on his pajama pants. Secure in the bathroom, he spoke a little louder, but still quietly: “I, uh… I’m <i>really</i> horny right now.”</p><p>“Whizzer…” Marvin warned, but he looked sympathetic. </p><p>“I’d really like to have sex with you,” Whizzer said, feeling awkward about using the phrase “having sex” instead of “fucking,” like he always did, but “fucking” just seemed so impersonal now, after being told he was <i>loved</i>.</p><p>Marvin’s eyes were darting around the small space. He was uncomfortable with the fact that they were at his parents’, clearly, but Whizzer could tell he was considering it. </p><p>“Nothing crazy,” Whizzer rushed to add, in case it helped Marvin decide. “I’d just really like to get off with you right now. Because— you know… I love you.” His heart flip-flopped at that. “I just need to be close to you right now.”</p><p>Marvin snatched a box of tissues off the back of the toilet. “You have to be silent,” he whispered sternly, then grabbed Whizzer’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. </p><p>Marvin directed Whizzer to get on the bed and lie on his back, and Whizzer stripped and lay in the middle of the bed. He touched himself lightly; it had been so long since he’d gotten off last that he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him hard. Marvin darted over to the bedroom door and made sure it was well and truly locked, and then walked back toward the bed, rubbing himself through his pants, pupils blown wide and cheeks already pink.</p><p>Whizzer reached out for him, but Marvin just put his finger to his lips and pulled his pants and underwear off, and then his shirt. He leaned down to Whizzer’s ear and breathed, “I’m turning the light off or someone might knock on the door and ask if I’m alright.”</p><p>As much as Whizzer wanted to be able to look at Marvin, he nodded and Marvin reached up and the light clicked off. The room was completely and totally black. Whizzer blinked rapidly at what he knew was the ceiling, but as much as he tried, he couldn’t see a thing. He stroked himself more firmly, the darkness building his anticipation in an intense way he hadn’t expected. </p><p>He felt the bed dip and then a hand was reaching out blindly, trying to find Whizzer in the dark. Whizzer helped him lay clumsily on top of him, between his legs. Whizzer let out a little sigh as Marvin’s body pressed up against him; he’d missed touching Marvin and being touched by Marvin. </p><p>“Shh,” Marvin breathed, a gentle reminder that Marvin’s parents—who had no idea he was gay and who Marvin had said probably still thought he was a virgin—were currently sleeping nearby.</p><p>Whizzer heard Marvin spit a couple times, and then a slick, sticky, warm hand was taking both their cocks in hand and stroking them together. Whizzer’s breathing sped up—if he was already this turned on and Marvin had barely touched him, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.</p><p>He heard a rustle and then Marvin was pressing a wad of tissues into his hand. </p><p>“You have to come in this,” he whispered. “I can’t wash my sheets and blankets while I’m here. Too suspicious.”</p><p>Whizzer let out a tiny “Uh-huh” and crumpled the tissues in his fist. He spit into his other hand and reached down to stroke both their cocks together. The feeling was electric. </p><p>When Marvin began rocking his hips gently, Whizzer bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. He stopped moving his hand and just kept it down there to stimulate Marvin on each rock forward. If they couldn’t have sex, they could at least simulate it, and Marvin was trying to thrust against Whizzer as much as he could. And Whizzer was pushing his hips up to meet him on every thrust. </p><p>They weren’t going at it too hard, but the bed suddenly creaked and they both froze. Whizzer’s heart was pounding. The thrill of staying silent, trying not to get caught… that was sending blood pumping southward just as much as having Marvin on top of him. They were still for a couple minutes, and when no one in the house stirred, Marvin leaned down to kiss Whizzer and murmur in his ear, “We need to finish and go to bed before someone wakes up.”</p><p>Whizzer pushed his hips up against Marvin and Marvin started rocking gently again, but he added his hand in the mix this time and started stroking them both quickly. Whizzer wasn’t going to last long, he knew it, and Marvin’s hand was now thumbing at the underside of his cock and it was so intense, especially in the dark where he could only hear Marvin’s rapid, shallow breathing and the faint sound of their bodies moving together, and he wasn’t about to come… </p><p>…and then suddenly he was, and he barely had time to get the tissue over the tip of his cock before he was coming, white splotches blooming behind his eyelids, his every nerve ending sparkling like lightning, his body trembling as his orgasm rushed through him. Thirty seconds later, he felt Marvin take a sharp breath and still above him, and Whizzer reached out and put his hand on Marvin’s abdomen and felt the muscles there contracting over and over as he came. </p><p>Marvin pulled Whizzer from the bed when they were recovered enough to stand and they hobbled blindly to the bathroom on shaky legs. Marvin turned the light on in the bathroom and they could <i>finally</i> see each other, flushed and disheveled—indecent. Marvin reached up to cradle Whizzer’s face.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Whizzer almost cried. He pulled Marvin close and they hugged for several minutes, damp and warm, until Marvin pulled away, saying he desperately had to pee. Whizzer went to gather their clothes up while Marvin went to the bathroom, and then Marvin dressed while Whizzer went to the bathroom and washed his hands. Marvin handed Whizzer his pajamas.</p><p>“If we were alone, I’d tell you to skip the clothes tonight,” he said, “but that’s sadly not an option.”</p><p>Whizzer smiled as he dressed. “When we get back to our place, I want to spend the weekend naked and fucking to make up for everything we’re missing out on here.”</p><p>Marvin touched Whizzer’s side lightly. “I’m up for that.”</p><p>Whizzer leaned down to kiss him again. “Mmm, good. Maybe I can even get you to bottom for me.” Marvin blushed and rolled his eyes. “Now let’s go to bed. Hopefully I can sneak back to my room in the morning.”</p><p>Marvin groaned quietly. “I don’t want to let you go just yet.”</p><p>Whizzer turned the bathroom light off and pushed Marvin toward the bed. “You have a few hours,” he whispered.</p><p>They found the bed in the dark and managed to get situated comfortably, like usual—Whizzer lying on his left side while Marvin held him close, squeezing him tight. He was pretty sure he heard a whispered “I love you” as he was drifting off, and his lips quirked in a smile just as sleep claimed him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Whizzer woke up with his face in Marvin’s neck. They never woke up in the same position they fell asleep, and Whizzer was laying half on top of Marvin, who had one arm draped around him. He was groggy, and it took a moment for his brain to catch up, but when it did, he jolted up into a sitting position. He was in Marvin’s parents’ house. He had spent the night with Marvin. He needed to get back to his room before Marvin’s parents woke up. His heart was pounding. He had no idea how he was going to sneak back across the hall without possibly running into one of Marvin’s parents.<p>Marvin reached out a hand and groped blindly until he found Whizzer’s arm. He let out a little noise that Whizzer had learned meant, “What are you doing? Come back to bed.”</p><p>Whizzer turned to look at him. His eyes were still shut, and he was tugging at Marvin’s arm insistently. </p><p>“Shh,” Whizzer whispered. “We’re at your mom and dad’s house, remember?”</p><p>Marvin’s eyes flew open in a panic and he was wide awake in an instant. “Shit!” he hissed, throwing the covers off and jumping out of bed. He tip-toed to the door and put his hand to his ear.</p><p>“I don’t hear them yet,” he whispered. He pulled Whizzer toward him and kissed him firmly but quickly. “Go.”</p><p>Whizzer looked longingly after him, wanting to stay, but slipped out of the room and darted across the hall and back into his own room. He and Marvin looked at each other across the hall for a moment before they heard the creak of a footstep on a floorboard and they hurriedly shut their doors. </p><p>Whizzer went to lay down in the bed, and it was chilly and lonely without Marvin beside him. He lay there until Marvin’s mother knocked on the door to tell him breakfast was ready, and he finally got up and dressed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>They didn’t risk getting together again for several days, and Whizzer woke one morning desperately hard and too horny to think. Trying to keep from going to Marvin, he knelt on the floor and fucked himself with his fingers, but his body ached to be filled and the longer he used his fingers, the more intense the need became. He needed Marvin.<p>Knowing he was being really stupid, but not caring in that moment, he darted across the hall to Marvin’s room and let himself in. He locked the door behind him and woke Marvin up by sliding into bed with him. Marvin was hard too, he could feel.</p><p>“I need you,” he whined quietly. He rutted against Marvin’s hip. </p><p>Marvin groaned and his hand flew to the front of his pants. He pushed his hips up against his palm. </p><p>“Shh,” Whizzer reminded him. </p><p>Marvin reached for the box of tissues. “Let’s get off together, but make it quick,” Marvin whispered, still a little groggy. </p><p>Whizzer rubbed the hard line of Marvin’s cock through his pajama pants. Marvin bucked his hips up and slipped his hands into Whizzer’s pants, gripping his cock. Whizzer’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward to kiss Marvin.</p><p>It was then that Marvin’s mother knocked on the door. They both jumped violently and yanked their hands away from each other.</p><p>“Breakfast will be ready in about forty-five minutes, Marvin,” she called.</p><p>“Okay,” Marvin called back, and they heard her footsteps click away down the hall.</p><p>“I need— I can’t just get off,” Whizzer said, pulling his pajama bottoms off and reaching behind him to rub desperately at his hole, which was still slippery from fingering himself earlier. “I need—”</p><p>“Whizzer, we can’t!” Marvin hissed.</p><p>“Yes, we can. How fast can you come? Speed round.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck.”</p><p>Marvin bucked his hips up and Whizzer yanked his pajama pants down around his thighs. He stroked Marvin a couple times with a handful of lube, straddled him, and sank down quickly. It burned a little on Whizzer’s end, but the ache he’d been feeling was eased immediately. Marvin’s cock was like magic, sometimes, and he leaned down and whispered exactly that in his ear. </p><p>Marvin’s eyes widened and he held Whizzer up and managed maybe a minute of thrusting before he was gasping and coming.</p><p>Whizzer grabbed a tissue from the box on the bedside table and held it up while he stroked himself quickly, and it wasn’t long before he was coming as well. He crumpled the tissue up and grabbed a handful to hold to his ass when he climbed off Marvin to keep from soiling the bed. Marvin followed him to the bathroom and washed his cock off while Whizzer sat spread-eagle on the toilet, trying to push as much come out as possible so it wouldn’t come out at unexpected and unwanted times.</p><p>“Sorry,” Marvin said. “I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Neither was I. Well, I was thinking. But only about getting you inside me as fast as possible. I wasn’t thinking about what would come after. You came faster than me today. Good speed round.”</p><p>“Telling me my dick was magic definitely helped.”</p><p>“I needed it so bad. You don’t even know how <i>good</i> it felt.”</p><p>Whizzer grunted as he tried to push more come out. Marvin reached out a hand and thumbed at Whizzer’s nipple. “You gonna be okay?”</p><p>Whizzer looked up at him. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. I can usually get most of it out if I push hard enough.”</p><p>Marvin laughed suddenly. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>He leaned down to kiss Whizzer. “I don’t even know. My parents <i>never</i> use the bathroom in front of each other.”</p><p>“Not even to pee?” Whizzer asked, incredulous. </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Well, shit.” He leaned forward on his knees and pushed one final time, soothed by Marvin’s hand rubbing his shoulder. He sighed. “Okay, I think that’s it.”</p><p>Marvin turned on the shower for him.</p><p>“You can use my towel. But you need to be quick,” Marvin said, and Whizzer jumped in the shower to wash off.</p><p>As he was drying off, Marvin sat on the closed toilet lid and tied his shoes.</p><p>“I’ve seen you take a shit before,” Whizzer said, cocking his head to the side. “That’s not all that weird, though, right? Are there couples that <i>don’t</i> piss and shit in front of each other?”</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds disgusting,” Marvin said, wrinkling his nose. He shrugged. “My parents don’t. I suppose it’s not exactly a couples’ activity.”</p><p>Whizzer dried his hair. “It’s a bonding experience.”</p><p>“It’s an ‘I’m late and you’re taking too long in the bathroom so I’m just going to come in there’ experience.”</p><p>“It’s an ‘I don’t want to leave your side for even two minutes’ experience.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll give you that one. I’m still iffy about whether it’s a ‘bonding experience.’ How on earth do you bond with your partner while taking a shit? By the way, I have some of your clothes in my bag—do you want those so you don’t have to do the walk of shame back to your room and potentially out us? You’d better say yes.”</p><p>Whizzer snickered. “Yes.”</p><p>Marvin went to dig the clothes out of his bag while Whizzer did his hair in the mirror and used the toothbrush Marvin always kept for him in his toiletry bag, since Whizzer always forgot to bring one in his own whenever they were traveling. Thank god Marvin was the responsible one. He didn’t know where he’d be without Marvin constantly looking after him the way he did.</p><p>Marvin left the clothes on the toilet lid and then stepped up behind Whizzer to look at him in the mirror. He slipped his arms around Whizzer’s waist and hooked his chin over Whizzer’s shoulder, though he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach. He kissed Whizzer’s neck. </p><p>“How did I get you to fall in love with me?” Marvin mused. “You’re way out of my league.”</p><p>“Marvin… we’ve talked about this… You’re supposed to stop saying things like that. Don’t put yourself down. You’re perfect for me. Your magic cock certainly helps.”</p><p>Marvin huffed a short laugh and pressed his lips to Whizzer’s neck. “I just like to hear you say it every once in a while.”</p><p>“I’ll say it more often, then.”</p><p>“Breakfast in five minutes!” </p><p>They both jumped violently at the sound of Marvin’s mother knocking on the door. </p><p>“Marvin, dear, do you know where Whizzer is? He’s not answering when I knock on his door.”</p><p>Marvin’s eyes grew wide, and he left the bathroom, whispering frantically for Whizzer to stay put before shutting him in. Whizzer heard the bedroom door open.</p><p>“Hey, Mom,” Whizzer heard Marvin say. “Whizzer’s in here. You know how that room gets really, really cold in the mornings?”</p><p>Whizzer heard a mumbled reply, and then Marvin was continuing: “Yeah, and he gets cold really easily and I already had the heater turned up in the bathroom so he’s getting dressed in there right now.” Marvin’s mother said something else and Marvin replied, “Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be out in a minute. And I’ll ask him.”</p><p>Whizzer had dressed while Marvin was speaking to his mother, and when Marvin knocked on the bathroom door, Whizzer opened it tentatively, expecting to find Marvin’s mother still at the bedroom door. But the door was closed and locked and there was only Marvin standing there. </p><p>Marvin let out a quick breath. “That was close.”</p><p>“Good excuse,” Whizzer said, and leaned forward to kiss him.</p><p>“She wants to know if you need more blankets now.”</p><p>“If that blanket is you, then yes, I need another blanket.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell her that.”</p><p>Whizzer caressed Marvin’s cheek. “I wouldn’t. I’ll tell her I’d take another blanket if she has one, just to keep up appearances.”</p><p>They went out to breakfast together, keeping a respectable distance apart, though Whizzer knew he would have liked to be a lot closer, and Whizzer asked politely for one more blanket, which he found folded neatly at the end of his bed that night when he went to bed. He looked apologetically across the hall at Marvin, who sent him a sad look before they both closed their doors and went to sleep without each other.</p><p>They went another couple days without messing around, but Whizzer’s libido got the better of him and he couldn’t help himself while watching a movie one night. Halfway through, Whizzer had completely lost interest in the film and decided to test how far Marvin would let him go. He snaked his hand onto Marvin’s thigh. Marvin sent him a panicked look and he pushed his hand off. Whizzer really wanted to touch him in some way so he got up and got the extra blanket from his bedroom and draped it over them both. He put his hand back on Marvin’s thigh and this time, Marvin let it stay. </p><p>Usually, if they were watching a movie together, Marvin would be pressed up against Whizzer, tucked into his side, under his arm, so Whizzer was aching to hold him and be close to him, but he refrained. </p><p>As the movie went on, he started massaging Marvin’s thigh, and he was rubbing absentminded circles with his thumb at the top of this thigh when Marvin flashed out a hand to still him. In the dim light, Whizzer flashed an inquisitive look his way. Marvin stuck his tongue out and pretended to pant for a second before turning his attention back to the movie. </p><p>Oh. Whizzer waited until Marvin had withdrawn his hand before Whizzer carefully brushed his hand over Marvin’s groin. He was half hard. </p><p>Marvin jolted violently and roughly pushed Whizzer’s hand away, eyes wild and fearful. He mouthed a desperate “Stop,” and Whizzer nodded and took his hand off Marvin completely. He looked around the room. Marvin’s parents were fully engrossed in the movie, not paying any attention to anything else, and he was so horny now…</p><p>His hand drifted to the front of his jeans. He rested his hand there for a few minutes, pressing down with his palm every once in a while. He wasn’t going to jerk off in the same room as Marvin’s parents, but palming himself slowly would be enough stimulation to tide him over until he could either be with Marvin or be alone. </p><p>Marvin noticed that Whizzer was pressing a hand to himself eventually, and pinched his thigh. Whizzer leaned over and whispered loudly, “Can you show me which mugs I’m allowed to use?” and jumped off the couch, heading for the kitchen. Marvin followed. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Marvin hissed, shutting the door to the living room behind them. </p><p>“I’m so fucking horny, you have no idea,” he breathed plaintively. </p><p>Marvin sighed. He grabbed a mug out of a cabinet and filled it with water. He pushed it into Whizzer’s hand. Right. Whizzer’s excuse had been to get a drink. </p><p>“Yeah, and so am I. Can’t you just wait for another forty minutes?”</p><p>“Nobody’s paying any attention, Marv. We could— I could— just get you off.”</p><p>Marvin pushed Whizzer toward the door. “We’ve been here too long.” </p><p>They went back to the couch, Whizzer taking a sip from the mug in case anyone was watching, and they sat back down together. Whizzer put the mug on the floor. He kept his hands away from the front of his jeans and just tugged at the fraying end of the couch cushion he’d tucked under his arm. </p><p>Marvin was restless after they sat back down, shifting his hips and moving around occasionally, as though he just couldn’t get comfortable. He got up and left the room for a couple minutes, and when he came back he draped the blanket over himself, took Whizzer’s hand, and rested it over the bulge in his pants. Whizzer looked at him and Marvin looked back, and then Whizzer lifted the blanket and draped it over himself as well. Marvin pressed a small bottle of lube into Whizzer’s hand, which Whizzer waited to open until there was significant noise on the screen to mask the little snap it made when he opened it. </p><p>Marvin undid his pants. He put his leg up to shield what they were doing and pulled his cock out. Whizzer reached over with a slick hand and curled his fingers around Marvin’s cock. Marvin inhaled, sucking his belly in, and Whizzer started stroking. Marvin’s cock was firm and warm in his hand, and the skin was silky and smooth, stretched taut. As he moved his hand, he felt the tight skin sliding over the shaft, and he’d always loved the way that felt more than anything else about a hand job, funny enough—to feel the smooth slide of Marvin's soft skin over his hard cock, knowing how good it was making him feel… Whizzer loved it. Marvin’s cock would twitch and jump in his hand every once in a while when he paid special attention to the underside on the way up, and Marvin was holding his breath, trying not to breathe too loudly or too quickly. He stroked him for about ten minutes and then Marvin was pulling Whizzer’s hand off him and bringing his knees up toward his chest and Whizzer knew he was trying not to come. They hadn’t really thought this far ahead. They had nothing to clean up with and Marvin couldn’t exactly come all over the blanket or his clothes. </p><p>Whizzer patted Marvin’s knee and withdrew his hand. There wasn’t much of the movie left, but Whizzer was ridiculously horny after messing with Marvin, so he shifted into his side a bit, lubed up his fingers, and slid them down the back of his sweatpants to finger himself discreetly, still hiding under the blanket. He figured that since Marvin hadn’t come yet, they could fuck once everyone had gone to bed. And he’d taken care of the necessary cleaning earlier, hoping this might happen, so he was <i>ready</i>.</p><p>After the film was over, the lights were turned on and Marvin’s mother was terribly concerned that Marvin’s face was flushed, and she told him to go to bed early in case he was sick, so he slunk off to his room while Whizzer feigned exhaustion and retreated to his room as well. </p><p>For about an hour minutes, while he waited for Marvin’s parents to just <i>go to bed already</i>,  Whizzer paced around the room, touching himself occasionally, trying to stay in the mood.</p><p>When the house finally got quieter, Whizzer slipped into Marvin’s room. Marvin was sitting on the bed, face red, biting down on his knuckles. He wasn’t touching himself. </p><p>“No wonder she thought you were sick; you’re bright red.”</p><p>Marvin smiled a thin smile. “I told her I was going to take a bath and listen to music and then go to bed so I’ve filled the bathtub up because she expected to hear it running,” Marvin whispered. Music was drifting out of the turntable just outside the bathroom door, and Whizzer grinned.</p><p>“You’re a genius.”</p><p>“I don’t want to get caught.”</p><p>“In the bathtub or on the floor or in the bed?” Whizzer asked.</p><p>“Not on the bed,” Marvin said. “Too messy. I’m not doing laundry and having to explain why. The bathtub has a seat built in so there wouldn’t be much noise.”</p><p>“Bathtub it is, then,” Whizzer whispered, and pulled Marvin to the bathroom. </p><p>They’d bought a bottle of silicone lube for if they were ever going to have sex in the water, and they’d used it a lot in the shower over the past few months, and while they weren’t planning on actually being submerged in the bathtub, they decided to use it anyway, just in case their plans changed, because their plans often did change halfway through and it was better to be prepared than not.</p><p>Marvin climbed into the bathtub and sat on the edge of the seat, leaning back against the wall of the shower. He held his cock up, poured lube in his hand, and stroked himself a couple times. </p><p>Whizzer climbed in after and faced away from him, feet in the water, leaning much of his weight on the edge of the tub. He wiggled his ass in Marvin’s face as best he could.</p><p>“Do you want to get fucked or not?” Marvin asked, and Whizzer stilled. He did want to get fucked. Badly. </p><p>Marvin took him by the hips and maneuvered him down over his lap. He fingered Whizzer lazily for a while, until Whizzer begged him to hurry up, and then he rubbed the tip of his cock over Whizzer’s hole, still teasing. </p><p>“Get on with it,” Whizzer whined, and pushed his ass back and up. </p><p>Marvin put the tip of his cock at Whizzer’s hole again and Whizzer slowly sank down on it. This was an angle they didn’t usually use, and the feeling was different. It took Whizzer a moment to get used to it—he was grinding on Marvin while adjusting to the position—but once he did, he started moving with vigor, bouncing his ass up and down on Marvin’s cock. </p><p>He had just gotten into a good rhythm that was feeling <i>great</i> when a knock came at Marvin’s bedroom door.</p><p>“Marvin?” </p><p>They froze, paralyzed with the fear of getting caught.</p><p>“Yeah?” Marvin called back, voice slightly strained. “I’m taking a bath,” he added when his mother didn’t respond right away.</p><p>“I’m just reminding you that if you need anything, you can always come wake me up. Goodnight, dear.”</p><p>“Okay, goodnight,” Marvin called back. </p><p>Whizzer stifled a giggle and pressed his face onto his forearms. Marvin smacked his ass lightly.</p><p>“Shh.”</p><p>“God, we’re being so stupid,” Whizzer whispered.</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck right now.”</p><p>Whizzer groaned into his elbow as he started bouncing again. “You’re giving me a fuck right now.”</p><p>“Only you,” Marvin said, voice breathy and strained.</p><p>“Don’t—<i>ah</i>—don’t come in me,” Whizzer said a few minutes later, feeling his own orgasm start churning beneath the surface. “Too messy. Don’t wanna deal with that right now.”</p><p>“Then you’d better—” Marvin was interrupted by a series of shallow, quick breaths. “—you’d better get off right now because I’m—”</p><p>Whizzer lifted off and it was just in time, because he felt Marvin stiffen and then felt Marvin’s come, wet and sticky and warm, on his ass. He turned around and knelt in the water, his legs sore from standing in that position for so long and his thighs burning from lifting himself up and down over and over again. The water was warm and soothing on his aching muscles. He looked up at Marvin, who had his head back against the wall, his eyes closed, still touching his cock gently, and Whizzer ran his hand up and down Marvin’s leg, soothing, until Marvin clambered off the seat and directed Whizzer to lay down.</p><p>Whizzer lay on his back in the tub and Marvin squeezed in beside him, on his side. It was horribly uncomfortable, but Whizzer wanted to get off and didn’t really care how comfortable he was. Marvin dripped lube on his fingers and spread it around before tapping Whizzer’s leg. Whizzer lifted his hips out of the water and Marvin slid a couple fingers inside him easily. He lowered his hips back down into the water and Marvin started pumping his fingers in and out, knowing the exact angle to rub Whizzer’s prostate dead on. </p><p>A whimper slipped through Whizzer’s lips and Marvin kissed him to keep him quiet. He was so close to coming and Marvin must have known because he started thrusting his fingers in and out more sharply than he had before, and Marvin was swallowing Whizzer’s little involuntary cries every time his fingers struck his prostate. It was so good.</p><p>Whizzer came with Marvin’s lips on his, his hand gripping Marvin’s hair. </p><p>They washed themselves off and shared a towel so as not to make Marvin’s mother suspicious when she did laundry, and crawled naked into Marvin’s bed, missing the nights they slept naked without fear of being interrupted or caught. They lay on their sides, facing each other, caressing each other’s faces and talking quietly. If they weren’t too tired, they always lay together and talked after sex—which was a completely different level of intimacy—and they’d talk and just enjoy being together.</p><p>Whizzer was tracing patterns on Marvin’s ribcage when Marvin pointed out that it was after midnight now and they should probably get dressed and have Whizzer go back to his room.. Whizzer sighed and pushed Marvin onto his back and draped himself over him.</p><p>“Don’t make me leave.”</p><p>“Whizzer… come on.” He kissed his forehead. “I can only use the excuse that you’re cold to explain why you’re in here every morning so many times.”</p><p>Whizzer sighed. “I just wanna be with you,” he said, thumbing Marvin’s nipple. Marvin’s nipples did absolutely nothing for him, and he compared Whizzer constantly going for his nipples (because Whizzer loved them) to Whizzer caressing the mole on his calf—he had very little sexual feeling in his nipples whatsoever—but Whizzer liked doing it so Marvin let him.</p><p>“I know you do. I want to be with you, too. But take a look at where we are right now: in my parents’ house, pretending we aren’t actually together. Just… please go back to your room tonight?”</p><p>Whizzer sighed again, but it was a sad sigh this time, and he kissed Marvin’s eyelids before reluctantly getting out of bed and going to the door. He saw the apology in Marvin’s eyes when he turned to look back—the disappointment that they couldn’t share a bed here, that they couldn’t be open like they were at college. Whizzer pretended to send a kiss across the room, which made Marvin smile, and then he slipped away and left to sleep alone.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>For the next few days, they kept to getting off sans penetration to keep the mess (and noise) to a minimum, and they went through Marvin’s tissue box very quickly, since they weren’t always up for blow jobs (their least favorite sexual activity), and when Marvin was forced to approach his mother to ask if she had another box of tissues lying around, she clicked her tongue.<p>“You’ve gone through a lot of tissues, dear. That was a new box I put in there before you came home.”</p><p>Marvin flushed. “I’ve been having a lot of trouble with allergies,” he said, stuttering a bit, and Whizzer knew he was desperately wracking his brain for an excuse. “And, uh… I’ve had a couple nosebleeds. At night.”</p><p>Marvin’s mother hummed and nodded. “I’ll get you another box if you’re having so much trouble. You should have said something earlier, dear.”</p><p>Marvin breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah. I could use another box.”</p><p>He pulled Whizzer aside to say that, from then on, they had to keep it to blow jobs or to fucking either in the shower or right before the shower to keep from needing to clean up much of a mess, and that’s how Whizzer found himself on his back on the floor of Marvin’s bedroom a couple mornings later being fucked into oblivion, with the intention of taking a shower after.</p><p>“Ah, Marvin,” Whizzer moaned, a little too loudly, when Marvin pushed his legs up a little higher, providing more of a stretch.</p><p>“Shh!” Marvin hissed frantically, and clapped a hand over Whizzer’s mouth to keep him quiet. “Shh! You promised to be quiet!”</p><p>Although lying on the carpet was a bit of an unpleasant experience, since it was rubbing against his back with every thrust, it had felt like ages since he’d last had Marvin inside him and a few more involuntary noises escaped from the back of his throat. </p><p>Whizzer reached forward and ran his hands up and down Marvin’s chest and stomach. They’d been so consumed by lust that Marvin had come to Whizzer that morning and pulled him across the hall to his room, already hard and needy, and Whizzer had wasted no time in throwing his pajamas off and opening his legs. He’d been cleaning himself thoroughly every day just in case something like this happened, and he had been <i>ready</i>.</p><p>Marvin leaned heavily over Whizzer, a single bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He thrust harder, and Whizzer clapped a hand over his mouth, forcing himself to stay silent.</p><p>They didn’t have any warning. The door flew open.</p><p>“Marvin? I was wondering—” </p><p>Marvin’s mother stood there, holding a book in the crook of her arm. </p><p>Whizzer, thinking fast, yanked a blanket off the bed and draped it over Marvin to cover him up, not caring if Marvin’s mother saw <i>him</i> naked. Plenty of people had seen him naked. It was Marvin he was concerned about; Marvin—who was closeted at home, and who had been so anxious about letting Whizzer see him naked, and then even more anxious about letting Whizzer see him when he was naked and <i>aroused</i>—was balls deep in another man and facing his mother at the door.</p><p>That split second seemed to last forever. The book she was holding tumbled out of her arms and she slammed the door. Whizzer shimmied away from Marvin, separating them, and held him and tried to reassure him as much as he could. Marvin was hyperventilating, gasping for breath, tears spilling down his cheeks, and he was shaking in Whizzer’s arms. At some level, he seemed so out of it he was in a trance.</p><p>But then he seemed to come to because he was suddenly yanking himself out of Whizzer’s arms and pulling on his clothes haphazardly. Whizzer dressed quickly as well, half his pajamas, half Marvin’s clothes, not sure what Marvin was going to do next.</p><p>Marvin went to the window, yanked it open, and climbed out. Whizzer raced after him, catching up where the nature trail entered the woods.</p><p>“Marvin!” </p><p>He reached out to take his hand, but Marvin flinched and leapt away from his touch. </p><p>“This is your fault!” Marvin cried, kicking a nearby tree trunk. “Why’d you have to—” He dissolved into a fit of tears and ran his hands through his hair violently. “You didn’t lock the door!” he bellowed, kicking the tree again. Pieces of bark flew everywhere. </p><p>“I can leave, if you want,” Whizzer said, slightly hurt by Marvin blaming him. Neither of them had remembered the door. If it was anyone’s fault, the blame belonged to both of them. But he ignored it and tried to diffuse the situation. “I can leave. And go back to school. If you think that’d make it easier for you. I’ll understand if I’m not welcome here anymore. If you need space from me to work it out with your parents, I’ll leave. I’ll go.” Saying those words hurt more than anything, but he would give Marvin distance if that’s what he needed.</p><p>Marvin paced in a circle, face pale, completely drained of color. When he finally stopped and looked at Whizzer, he was shaking uncontrollably. </p><p>Whizzer reached his hands out. “Marvin, Marvin, Marv, come here.”</p><p>Marvin flung himself at Whizzer, bursting into tears the moment Whizzer caught him in his arms.</p><p>“I didn’t want them to find out like that!” His body was being wracked with sobs, gut-wrenching sobs. “I’ll never be able to— I can’t ever look at them again. It’s disgusting, it’s horrible. I’ve been so careful they wouldn’t find out and now they know and it’s by seeing me—” He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence and choked sobs overtook the rest of what he was going to say. </p><p>Whizzer was embarrassed to have been caught in such a compromising position, of course, but he knew it must be a thousand times worse for Marvin, who had just been caught having sex by his <i>mother</i>. And having sex with a <i>man</i>, when she thought he was straight. Being caught having sex was embarassing enough—and Whizzer had been walked in on once before—but having to deal with the embarrassment and humiliation as well as coming out now was probably eating Marvin from the inside out right now.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay,” he said.</p><p>“How can you say that?” Marvin cried, pounding his fists on Whizzer’s chest weakly. “It’s not, it’s not…”</p><p>“Let’s go on a walk,” Whizzer said quietly, and he took Marvin’s hand and they walked for an hour, Whizzer telling Marvin all about the time he was walked in on, and all the times he’d walked in on someone else—and he made sure to remind Marvin of the time he walked in on <i>Marvin</i>, slouched down in the chair at their desk, trying to jerk off before his next class. Marvin had been startled so badly that he squeezed his cock too hard, which had actually made him come.</p><p>“At least your mom didn’t have to see your O face,” Whizzer said cheerfully, and Marvin groaned in either horror or disgust. Whizzer couldn’t tell which it was. Maybe it was both. </p><p>An hour of wandering aimlessly through the woods had calmed Marvin significantly, and the path they’d been following brought them back around to Marvin’s neighborhood. Marvin resisted, pulling against Whizzer, but Whizzer pointed out that they had to go back sometime, and they couldn’t avoid it all day. It was best to face Marvin’s parents sooner rather than later.</p><p>They approached Marvin’s house apprehensively. Marvin tried one last-ditch effort to pull Whizzer away, but it failed and Whizzer eventually got him up on the front stoop with him.</p><p>“We can face this,” Whizzer reminded him. “We’re adults. It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay. It will.” </p><p>Whizzer was beginning to get nervous now, and he felt slightly sick to his stomach, not knowing what kind of a reaction they were about to face.</p><p>“You knock,” Marvin said, hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants. “I— I can’t.” </p><p>Whizzer did, and Marvin immediately took his hands out of his pockets and gripped Whizzer’s arm. Whizzer looked down at him. </p><p>“It’s gonna be okay,” he said quietly.</p><p>Marvin smiled at him and Whizzer squeezed his arm. The door opened and they snapped their heads up to see Marvin’s father standing there. Whizzer took a deep breath and felt Marvin do the same. Marvin’s father smiled at them both.</p><p>“Hi, Marvin. Welcome home,” he said, directing his gaze on his son.</p><p>Whizzer’s heart sank. He was going to get kicked out of Marvin’s parents’ home, wasn’t he? Of course he was. </p><p>“And this must be Whizzer,” his father said, holding a hand out for Whizzer to shake. Whizzer looked quizzically at him, completely bewildered as to what was going on, but took it all the same. “Marvin said you’re his… roommate, is that right?”</p><p>He looked back over at Marvin, whose mouth had fallen open in some unidentifiable emotion. Marvin suddenly turned and pulled Whizzer off the front stoop and into the driveway. He pressed his forehead against Whizzer’s chest and gripped handfuls of Whizzer’s shirt.</p><p>Whizzer wasn’t sure how much physical affection Marvin was comfortable with, so he touched Marvin’s chest, out of his father’s sight, gently. Marvin looked up at him.</p><p>“I love you.” He contorted his face in a valiant effort to keep from crying. “And whatever happens, I’m going to stay with you.”</p><p>“I know, baby, I know, and it’s okay.”</p><p>“No, I mean, if they tell you to leave, I'm leaving with you. I’m staying with you.”</p><p>Whizzer smiled. “I love you too.”</p><p>Marvin rocked on his heels for a moment before pressing up on his toes and wrapping his arms around Whizzer’s neck and hugging him tightly. Whizzer squeezed him back. Marvin stepped away then, took a deep breath, steeling himself, and took Whizzer’s hand and led him back to the front stoop. Marvin’s father was waiting for them.</p><p>“Dad, this is my—” Whizzer squeezed his hand when he hesitated. “This is my boyfriend, Whizzer.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Whizzer. Why don’t you both come on in?”</p><p>They stepped inside the house and Marvin’s father led them to the living room. Marvin clung to Whizzer’s hand. His palm was sweaty. </p><p>“Alright,” he said finally, and Marvin winced. “I think we all got off on the wrong foot, but let’s put it all behind us. Whizzer, it’s great to meet you for who you are. Marvin’s never brought anyone home before. I think I’m supposed to ask you what your intentions are, but you both are old enough to make your own decisions, so I’ll just offer my blessing as long as you make each other happy.”</p><p>Whizzer nodded, a smile starting to creep onto his face for the first time in hours.</p><p>“Now—” Marvin’s father turned on him. Marvin shrank visibly. “Your mom’s a bit upset by what happened earlier—”</p><p>Whizzer could feel the embarrassment and shame radiating off Marvin, and he squeezed his hand to comfort him.</p><p>“—but I did remind her that you are both adults making an adult decision and, while the time and place might not necessarily have been appropriate—”</p><p>Whizzer let out a quiet laugh and shook his head.</p><p>“—she has no business telling you what you can and can’t do with your life and your partner, which is what she was planning on lecturing you about before I sent her off to visit with a couple friends and told her to not come back unless she’s ready to accept you both as you are.”</p><p>Marvin took several quick breaths and put his head on Whizzer’s shoulder and his hand on his lower back. Whizzer put his arm around Marvin. </p><p>“So, Whizzer,” his father continued, “that means you and Marvin will be sharing his room from now on. Oh, and I’m actually going to be heading out for the day to do some birthday shopping for your Aunt Julie, and we’ll meet up with your mom sometime in the afternoon, so you two get settled in while we’re gone—” He cleared his throat meaningfully. “—and we’ll be back around dinnertime, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Marvin croaked. He was red as a tomato. He picked at a loose thread at the hem of Whizzer’s shirt and refused to look his father in the eye.</p><p>“I just thought we’d give you the house to yourselves for the afternoon. Just… keep it in your room, please, Marvin. I don’t want to hinder your imagination, but as much fun as the couch and the kitchen counter can be, I’d rather you kept things confined to your room.”</p><p>“Yes, got it, Dad,” Marvin blurted out, thoroughly embarrassed. </p><p>His father stepped forward and pulled them both into a quick hug. “Alright, boys. I’m heading out.” He headed toward the door. “Enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>Marvin hid his face in Whizzer’s shirt, much to Whizzer’s amusement. Marvin’s father waved enthusiastically and left. Marvin groaned in embarrassment into Whizzer shirt.</p><p>Whizzer sighed. “So… that didn’t go too badly, considering.”</p><p>“Mm-hm,” Marvin said. He pulled his face out of Whizzer’s shirt. He looked down at himself. “I’m not even dressed and we never showered after… you know… and…” He sighed. He took Whizzer’s hand. “Let’s just shower quickly and then we can talk.”</p><p>“Talk or finish what we started before we were interrupted?”</p><p>Marvin’s cheeks burned. “I don’t know. I just want a shower.”</p><p>“Any potential mood might have just been ruined by your dad’s not-so-subtle hint to get laid,” Whizzer said, following Marvin to the bathroom.</p><p>“That wasn’t even ‘not-so-subtle,’” Marvin groaned.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t. He was just straight up telling you to get laid.”</p><p>Marvin groaned again. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“Let’s shower and regroup.”</p><p>They showered separately and spent forty minutes tip-toeing around each other, mildly uncomfortable with Marvin’s father’s suggestion they have sex, until Marvin finally broke and kissed him.</p><p>Kissing quickly turned into groping, and Whizzer went to undo Marvin’s pants when Marvin pulled away suddenly, expression unsure.</p><p>“How many hours will they be gone, do you think?” he asked quietly. </p><p>“It’s almost twelve,” Whizzer said, looking up at the clock. “He said he’d be back by dinner. That’s what? Six hours away? We have all day. They won’t walk in on us.”</p><p>“That’s not the— No. I want to, um… I want to be on the bottom this time.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p>“No, I mean I want to <i>be</i> the bottom. Not on the bottom. I… I want you to be the top.”</p><p>The breath left Whizzer’s lungs. He reached out to caress Marvin’s face. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Marvin nodded. “I got ready this morning, actually, um… cleaning-wise, but then I was touching myself and just got too desperate and I didn’t get a chance to bring it up before that whole… thing happened.”</p><p>Whizzer hugged Marvin close. “I would love to do this with you.” He grinned and Marvin smiled shyly back. Whizzer scrutinized him—noting the way Marvin was holding his jaw and his shoulders. He was very tense. If there was any chance of sex being comfortable and pleasureable for him, he needed to relax a lot.</p><p>He kissed Marvin, slipping his hands beneath his shirt, and Marvin melted into him, making a little “Mmph” of approval when Whizzer dipped his hands into the back of his pants. But Marvin was still tense. He needed to relax. Whizzer trailed his fingers up Marvin’s sides before settling on his waist. He held Marvin loosely, only lightly brushing his skin, and Marvin squirmed. He curled his fingers over Marvin’s waist and Marvin giggled against his mouth. Whizzer did it again and Marvin squirmed away, laughing.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, running his hand through his hair.</p><p>Whizzer stepped forward to follow him, his hands reaching out and finding Marvin’s waist once more. “Tickling you.”</p><p>“No, no, no!” Marvin cried as Whizzer grabbed him by the waist and started tickling him with vigor.</p><p>Laughing, Marvin jerked himself out of Whizzer’s grip and fled across the house, darting into rooms and making Whizzer put up a good chase. Whizzer almost caught him a couple times, but he always managed to get away, until Whizzer finally caught him and pinned him down on the couch. He tickled Marvin’s stomach with his hands and then leaned down and tickled Marvin’s neck with his tongue, and he felt the moment it changed from playful tickling to foreplay tickling, because Marvin was still laughing and trying to push Whizzer off, but it became different—he was moving his hips more now, pushing up against Whizzer every once in a while, getting off on Whizzer’s tongue tracing patterns in the sensitive skin on his neck and Whizzer’s fingers tickling his side. When Whizzer dug his fingers into Marvin’s waist and squeezed, Marvin let out a choked laugh that sounded like the beginnings of a moan.</p><p>“Dad said,” Marvin gasped, trying to speak through his laughter, “not on the couch.”</p><p>Whizzer eased up then, not wanting to disrespect Marvin’s father’s rules. Not that they would have ended up having sex on the couch anyway—he wanted Marvin to be comfortably and securely on the bed for his first time bottoming—but it felt weird starting to get hot and heavy on the couch. Marvin was right—they should stop. </p><p>He put his hand out and pulled Marvin to his feet. “Let me give you a massage.”</p><p>Marvin was much more relaxed now, but he was still tense, and once they got to the bedroom, Whizzer made sure he’d done what he needed to do in terms of cleaning and preparation, and then lay Marvin on his back in the middle of the bed, wearing only his underwear. Whizzer took off most of his clothes as well, just so Marvin didn’t feel uncomfortable or exposed being the only one undressed, and went to grab two types of lube—water-based to double as massage oil, and silicone for the actual sex itself because it was more viscous and wouldn’t run the risk of quickly drying up and causing pain.</p><p>Whizzer massaged Marvin’s legs from calf to thigh and then turned him over and massaged his shoulders, back, and then his legs again, getting him comfortable and relaxed. When he turned Marvin back over, Marvin’s eyes were closed. It wasn’t designed to be an erotic massage, per se, but Marvin was certainly aroused by it, Whizzer could see. </p><p>Whizzer lay down beside him and put his hand on Marvin’s upper thigh, rubbing circles into his skin, knowing that would turn Marvin on further. When he finally cupped Marvin through his underwear, Marvin was already mostly hard. Marvin asked Whizzer to take his underwear off, and when they were both naked, Whizzer climbed on top of Marvin and they just rocked against each other gently, much like they’d done the first night they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other.</p><p>When it came time to insert a finger, Marvin was relaxed and aroused—a great combination—and he pulled his legs up on the bed to give Whizzer access. Whizzer tossed away the water-based lube—from this point on, he’d be using the silicone only—and got his fingers wet. He massaged Marvin’s ass, digging his thumbs into the muscles where his ass met his thighs, slowly moving closer to his hole. He brushed the pad of his finger over it and Marvin jumped. He rubbed Marvin’s thigh.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Marvin spread his legs a little wider and lifted his hips to adjust his position to make it more comfortable. Whizzer drizzled more lube on his fingers and rubbed lightly around Marvin’s hole. Marvin didn’t jump at the touch this time, and Whizzer ran two fingers up and down, and then in circles, and Marvin made a little noise at that and Whizzer stopped.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>Marvin shook his head. “Feels good.”</p><p>Whizzer massaged him a little more before getting two fingers wet and asking Marvin if he was ready to try having a finger inserted. Marvin nodded and closed his eyes. Whizzer applied light pressure to Marvin’s hole, getting Marvin used to the feeling, and then, a minute later, he felt it relax and used that opportunity to slip the tip of his finger inside.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>Marvin nodded. “It doesn’t feel bad,” he said.</p><p>“But it doesn’t feel good either?”</p><p>Marvin scrunched his face up. “Keep going.”</p><p>Whizzer pushed his finger in slowly, going deeper, stopping every once in a while to ask Marvin if he was alright. He got past his knuckle and Marvin made a face so he stopped and waited for Marvin to get used to the feeling before pressing in all the way. </p><p>They proceeded slowly, but Whizzer eventually had two fingers pumping steadily in and out. Marvin was relatively quiet, but he was making a series of noises that Whizzer recognized as positive, pleasured ones. When Whizzer thought he was relaxed and loose enough to be able to do it, he asked Marvin if <i>he</i> thought he was ready. </p><p>Marvin closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.</p><p>“It’s alright if you’re not ready. We can keep doing this or stop completely or—”</p><p>“I’m ready.” A smile spread across his face. “I want to feel you in me.”</p><p>Whizzer felt a dizzying rush of heat to his head and his cock at that and he put a lubed hand on himself while asking Marvin to move back slightly so that he could be comfortable resting against the pillows instead of staying completely flat on the bed.</p><p>Marvin lay on his back, slightly propped up against a wall of pillows, and Whizzer lay down on Marvin’s right side. Whizzer kissed him and rubbed his calf gently with his foot while running his hand over Marvin’s stomach, one last effort to get him to let go of any remaining tension he was holding in his body. Marvin lifted his neck off the bed and Whizzer curled his left arm protectively around Marvin’s shoulders. He shifted Marvin just a bit so that he was laying more on his left hip, but remaining mostly on his back, and he pulled Marvin’s right leg up and out of the way. Marvin squirmed a bit, probably feeling vulnerable and exposed, but Whizzer kissed him and caressed him for a while, just gently, letting Marvin get comfortable.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>Marvin’s eyelids fluttered closed. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I’m going to touch you with my dick now. You okay with that?”</p><p>Marvin nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>Whizzer shifted a bit closer and rested his cock against Marvin’s hole. He rocked a bit, his cock sliding forward to press against Marvin’s balls, and then he rocked back, just letting Marvin get comfortable with that.</p><p>Marvin started rocking his hips a little, keeping up the rhythm Whizzer had set, and they did that for a while until Marvin reached back and asked Whizzer to do it, promising he was ready, promising he’d tell him if he ever needed to pause or stop or change something. </p><p>Whizzer ran his hand up Marvin’s chest to hold his face for a moment, and then he took his arm from around Marvin’s shoulders so he could use two hands to apply more lube to his cock and to rub a little around Marvin’s hole. Marvin lifted his head and shoulders and Whizzer fitted his arm back around him when he was finished, his hand resting on Marvin’s chest. He held Marvin’s leg up to put it in the right place, so Marvin could hold it up himself for a moment, and shifted so that his cock was pressing against his hole.</p><p>“Tell me how you’re feeling.”</p><p>Marvin closed his eyes. “Nervous.”</p><p>“Do you want to wait?”</p><p>Marvin shook his head. “It’s a good nervous. I’m ready.”</p><p>He looked up at the ceiling and took a couple deep breaths.</p><p>“Something that’ll make it easier,” Whizzer said, massaging Marvin’s upper thigh, “is if, when I push in, you try to push too, like you’re—”</p><p>“Taking a shit?”</p><p>Whizzer huffed, amused. “Yeah.”</p><p>“How romantic.”</p><p>“It loosens you up a little more, puts you in charge of those muscles.”</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>He was kissing Marvin’s shoulder and neck, up and down, when he finally started pushing in. He met some resistance at first, but then he felt Marvin push back, bear down, and it was much easier. He pushed in slowly, pausing every few moments to make sure Marvin was okay, and scanning his face for any signs of discomfort at all times. The last inch or so, Marvin made a choked little noise and pushed up on the bed as though trying to get away. Whizzer stopped and peppered him with kisses and made sure he was alright, which he assured Whizzer he was—he just wasn’t expecting to feel so… stuffed and tight. He relaxed a bit once Whizzer was in all the way, but asked him not to move yet, and turned his head toward Whizzer for a kiss. </p><p>Marvin moved his hips to the left slowly, pulling away from Whizzer’s cock, and then he rocked back, and Whizzer had to bite his lip to keep from thrusting. This was all on Marvin, and if Marvin wanted to be in control for a while and be in charge of his pleasure, that was a good thing. He wanted Marvin to be comfortable.</p><p>Marvin rocked his hips back and forth slowly for a while until he slowed and stilled completely, eyes closed, breathing erratic. Whizzer brushed his knuckles across Marvin’s cheek.</p><p>“Tell me how you’re feeling. Talk to me, please,” he said, and kissed the corner of his mouth. </p><p>Marvin’s entire body suddenly erupted in a wave of shivers, and he trembled for a moment before going still.</p><p>“I feel good,” he said finally, and he turned his face toward Whizzer while reaching up to curl his hand around Whizzer’s neck and keep him close. “You can, um… You can move now. I want you to move now. Um… slowly, though, please. At first.”</p><p>Whizzer nodded and put his face in Marvin’s neck and tightened the arm around him. His left hand was hovering somewhere around Marvin’s left nipple, and Whizzer brushed his thumb over it lightly. He pulled out and rocked into Marvin gently, just once, and Marvin’s eyes and mouth flew open and he arched his back and his body shook. Thank god they were alone in the house, because the moan Marvin had just let out was <i>loud</i>. </p><p>Whizzer moved his left hand from Marvin’s chest to his hair and massaged his scalp for a moment, until Marvin had relaxed back down onto the bed. “You okay?”</p><p>Marvin turned to look at him with glassy eyes. “Whizzer…”</p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>“It’s, um… It’s, um… You—” He took several shaky breaths. “You’re perfect.”</p><p>Whizzer’s heart swelled and he kissed Marvin’s cheek gently. “You are too.”</p><p>“Move, please. Move again. It’s really good. It’s so good—”</p><p>Whizzer slid out and back in again and Marvin moaned again and gripped the sheets with his left hand. He gripped the hair at the back of Whizzer’s neck with his right hand.</p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Whizzer murmured, thrusting again and starting a gentle rhythm. “Be as loud as you need.”</p><p>And Marvin was <i>loud</i>. Whizzer hadn’t realized just how quiet Marvin had always been until now, and hearing Marvin vocally expressing the pleasure he was feeling… Every one of Marvin’s moans was triggering sparks of electric heat to rush through him… He was sure he’d never been so aroused before—electricity was crackling and fizzing and churning inside him, and he held onto Marvin and moved in Marvin, feeling him and loving him, and he’d never felt anything so intense before.</p><p>Marvin was moaning but he was also moving a lot too, seemingly unable to keep from arching his back, neck, and shoulders, and unable to keep from grabbing at the sheets or running the hand closest to Whizzer all over where he could reach. He was staring up at the ceiling, but he wasn’t really <i>seeing</i>, and every once in a while, he’d look over at Whizzer, mouth open, eyes glowing and glassy but not quite present, clouded by pleasure, and each time he did, Whizzer would kiss him and touch his hair with his free hand.</p><p>He started thrusting faster when he checked in and was sure Marvin was alright and not in pain or feeling any discomfort. It had been over two years now since he had topped last, never having done it with Marvin until this afternoon, and he was getting back into it now, finding his rhythm, and the feeling of Marvin so hot around him was incredible. So incredible, in fact, that… he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. And he wanted Marvin to come first so he didn’t feel that Whizzer was neglecting him in any way.</p><p>“Marv, baby,” Whizzer said softly in his ear, hoping he wasn’t too far gone and could still hear him alright. “Marv, baby, you getting there?”</p><p>Whizzer hadn’t come the first time he’d had sex, when he bottomed. It had been disappointing, to say the least, and he’d been sore and not taken care of after; the guy he was with had rolled away after he’d come and just… left. Whizzer had never felt more used. And he hadn’t come the second or third or fourth or fifth time either. It just had never felt good enough, even when he was jerking himself off at the same time. And then he’d topped several times and it had felt good but he still hadn’t come—even trying to jerk himself off after the other guy had come, he hadn’t been able to do it—and he had been wondering whether something was wrong with him until he met Marvin. He’d actually never told Marvin this, and he had no idea why he hadn’t yet, and he felt so stupid now for not ever telling him, but Marvin had been the first (and only) person to make Whizzer come during sex. </p><p>Maybe it was because they’d waited a couple months to actually work up to sex instead of just diving right in, and maybe it was because he really cared about Marvin and knew Marvin cared about him, but that moment when Marvin was leaning over him, sweaty and red, and he’d realized that he was going to come… he hadn’t known his body could feel that good until that moment. It had been euphoric. A revelation. And he wanted Marvin to feel that too. </p><p>“Marv…” Whizzer was nearly whispering now. “Marv…”</p><p>Marvin’s breath was speeding up, and he turned to look at Whizzer, his mouth open and lips red. Whizzer splayed his hand protectively across Marvin’s chest, and wanting Marvin to finish first, leaned forward and murmured in his ear, “You’re so beautiful. I love you so much.” And that did it. Marvin’s entire body tensed up and his neck and shoulders lifted off the bed and he drew his knees up to his chest and came, shaking, moaning, gasping. </p><p>Whizzer stayed still as Marvin came, the feeling of Marvin clenching around him not enough to make him come, and Marvin was coming down from his orgasm when he was hit by a final little spasm, and somehow Marvin put his palm on Whizzer’s abdomen and pushed against him, and Whizzer felt a curling heat radiate out from where Marvin was pressing, and it grew outward, and he barely had time to whisper that he was coming before his body seized up and he held Marvin tight against him while he trembled and gasped into his shoulder.</p><p>Marvin was still shaking when Whizzer’s mind cleared and he was able to focus on caring for Marvin. Whizzer ran his hand up and down Marvin’s leg and felt the muscles still trembling and the soft pale hair on his thighs standing on end. Whizzer lowered Marvin’s leg down carefully and rubbed the skin around Marvin’s hole lightly as he pulled out slowly, trying to cause the least amount of discomfort as possible, and then ran his hand across Marvin’s chest, up and down, trying to get him to come back to him.</p><p>“Marvin, you okay? You alright? Talk to me, please, baby.”</p><p>He realized just then that he’d been calling Marvin “baby” the entire time, something he’d never done before—there was just something about Marvin being in his arms, in his care, trusting him completely that made the endearment “baby” seem appropriate and necessary. </p><p>“Whizzer…” Marvin’s voice was hoarse and scratchy. </p><p>“Hey,” Whizzer said softly, cradling Marvin’s face in his hand. “You okay?”</p><p>Marvin nodded and he managed a weak, but adoring smile in his direction. But his bottom lip quivered suddenly, and then a sob escaped, and then another, and Whizzer had a feeling that Marvin was completely overwhelmed by everything that had happened so far that day. He ran his hand through Marvin’s hair, trying to calm him.</p><p>“Oh, honey, honey, it’s alright.”</p><p>He sat up and pulled Marvin to him, wrapping him in a soft blanket and cradling him to his chest. Marvin curled up as tightly as he could and let Whizzer rock him back and forth. He’d never seen Marvin look so small and vulnerable. Marvin cried, and Whizzer murmured, “Let it all out, I’m here.” </p><p>When he finally stopped crying, his face was a splotchy red and his lips and eyes were puffy. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, wiping his eyes and nose on the corner of the sheets.</p><p>“Don’t be. There’s nothing to be sorry for. Are you okay? Was it too much?”</p><p>Marvin let out a long, shaky sigh. “I’m okay. I just…” He took another deep breath. “I just needed to cry.”</p><p>Whizzer nodded and held him tighter. “You get it all out? Or do you need to cry some more?”</p><p>“I’m okay for now.”</p><p>Whizzer nodded again. “Will you be alright if I leave you for a couple minutes to fill up the bathtub? I can wait if you’d like.”</p><p>“You can go. Just leave me with the blanket.”</p><p>Whizzer tucked the blanket snugly around him and went to turn the faucet on in the bath, filling the tub up with warm water. Going into this, he’d had no idea how Marvin was going to react, and he certainly hadn’t expected Marvin to cry, since Marvin rarely cried, but he supposed after the morning they’d had, he was feeling a little more fragile than usual. </p><p>When the bathtub was filled, Whizzer went back out to Marvin. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and pulled the blanket off him gently. Marvin took his hand.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>Marvin reached his other hand down to touch his ass gingerly. “It’s a little sore,” he said quietly. He looked up at Whizzer with round eyes. “My muscles hurt a little. But it felt so good. I want to do it again,” he added with a little smile.</p><p>Whizzer laughed and leaned down and pressed his nose into his cheek. “Let’s wait a couple days. Give you time to recover.” When Marvin gave him a dissatisfied look, Whizzer laughed. “I’m serious. You just went through a lot. Your body needs time to figure out what the hell just happened to you.”</p><p>Marvin laughed. </p><p>“But…” Whizzer added, “I will eat you out in the meantime if you’re interested.”</p><p>Marvin rubbed his lips with his fingers. “I am interested in that.” </p><p>“And I’m interested in eating you out so it’s a win-win situation. Tomorrow, how ‘bout it?” Marvin nodded and Whizzer reached down to help Marvin up. “Let’s get you in the bath.”</p><p>Marvin wiped himself down gingerly before getting in the water, having seen Whizzer do it enough times to copy him, and Whizzer climbed in after him and they arranged themselves so that Whizzer was behind Marvin, his chest to Marvin’s back. Marvin lay his head back on Whizzer’s shoulder. Whizzer put a hand in his hair. </p><p>Whizzer eventually began massaging Marvin’s thighs, letting the water soothe any aching he was feeling, and made his way to Marvin’s hip. At Marvin’s request, he massaged the skin around Marvin’s hole gently, not in a sexual way at all, and he felt Marvin completely relax, any remaining tension draining away.</p><p>They lay in the bath until the water started cooling, and then they washed each other delicately and got out. Marvin was starving, so they went to the kitchen and heated up leftovers from the night before. After they ate, Whizzer decided to tell Marvin what he’d been so embarrassed to tell him two years ago.</p><p>“Marv?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I have something to tell you.”</p><p>Marvin brushed his hand across Whizzer’s waist. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I haven’t told you this before, and I know I probably should have, but…” He swallowed, inextricably nervous. “You were the first person to, um… to ever make me come during sex.”</p><p>Marvin tilted his head curiously. “You came the first time we had sex.”</p><p>Whizzer nodded. “I know. That was the first time I’d ever done it. I was embarrassed to tell you at the time. Because… you know. What guy can’t come? I’d never been able to come with anybody else before, and when I did with you… And sometimes I know it’s hard to come the first time you bottom because it can hurt and it feels weird and you’re trying to process a lot of new sensations and even the tiniest thing can take you out of it, and I was trying so hard to get you there so you wouldn’t have a bad experience like I did the first time—well, every time. Until you.”</p><p>He hadn’t been trying to make Marvin cry, but suddenly Marvin was, and he reached for Whizzer and hugged him tight. Whizzer, feeling warm and so very protective of Marvin right then, scooped him up gently and took him to the couch in the living room, and they spent the afternoon cuddled up on the couch watching TV, pausing only twice when Marvin had to run to the bathroom because he could feel Whizzer’s come leaking out.</p><p>The second time, when he came back, he sat in Whizzer’s lap, straddling him and kissing his forehead. “I had no idea what I put you through,” he said. “I can’t control it.”</p><p>“Feels good, though, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Marvin sighed and put his face in Whizzer’s neck. “I’ve never thought about— It’s always been like, after I come, it’s gone and I don’t think about it again, but if I come in you, <i>you</i> have to deal with it for hours. And I don’t even think about that.”</p><p>“I love it, though. I still have you in me a while after.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I love it.”</p><p>Whizzer laughed and squeezed Marvin. “I don’t have to come in you again if you don’t like it.”</p><p>“No, I like it,” Marvin said against Whizzer’s neck, and he could feel Marvin smiling. “I like it. I’m just not used to it.”</p><p>Marvin sat up in Whizzer’s lap and started playing with his hair.</p><p>“How many times do you think your dad thinks we’re going to fuck while they’re gone?” Whizzer asked.</p><p>Marvin’s cheeks flamed. “I don’t want to think about that.”</p><p>“Mmm, me neither. But definitely more than once.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Whizzer.”</p><p>“He was wrong. Well, unless you’d like to fuck me, but I think I’m pretty much fucked out for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“I am…” Marvin took a deep breath and let it out. “…done for the day.”</p><p>Whizzer shifted, laying down, holding Marvin on top of him as he did, and they kept the TV on in the background but they weren’t really watching it, and they talked about going back to college in a couple weeks and how they were experiencing early-onset senioritis a year in advance. </p><p>When Marvin’s parents got back, Whizzer and Marvin had cooked dinner for them, and Whizzer thought of it as an apology, of sorts, to Marvin’s mother for forgetting to lock the door and giving her an unwanted eyeful. Marvin’s father was delighted and hugged them both, and they sat down together to a rather uneasy meal, since Marvin’s mother still had yet to say anything about what had happened that morning.</p><p>“How long have you… been together?” she asked finally, once she was finished eating, her hands folded in front of her.</p><p>“A little over two years.” Marvin looked down at where his and Whizzer’s hands were intertwined in his lap. “We, uh… we got together at an end-of-semester thing the college had.”</p><p>“You knew each other before that?”</p><p>Marvin nodded, still not looking at her.</p><p>“How long have you been sexually active together?”</p><p>The tips of Marvin’s ears burned. Whizzer squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Diana,” Marvin’s father said, voice and eyes sharp. “That’s inappropriate. You don’t need to answer that, boys.”</p><p>Marvin’s mother looked down at her napkin, which she had bunched up and put on her plate. “I just want to make sure you’re being safe.”</p><p>Marvin squeezed Whizzer’s hand three times, and they’d decided about a year and a half ago that two squeezes meant they were uncomfortable and three squeezes meant they were okay with whatever the situation happened to be, and Whizzer understood.</p><p>“We are,” he said quietly. “Also…” He looked down at Marvin. Marvin nodded the tiniest of nods. They had talked about this. “Also, we sincerely apologize. For this morning.”</p><p>Marvin’s father reached across the table and smacked Whizzer on the back. “It’s alright. Everybody does it. Forgive and forget. We’re all adults here.” </p><p>Marvin’s mother nodded in agreement, though Whizzer was sure she would have preferred <i>not</i> to see her “straight” son and his male roommate having sex on the floor. But the air cleared significantly after that and they even managed to play a card game together without much awkwardness.</p><p>Being able to freely go to Marvin’s room that night was relieving. Marvin’s mother did not stop by to say goodnight, Whizzer noticed, and he doubted she would ever open Marvin’s door again without knocking. They didn’t have to lower their voices when they talked, and they spent the evening sitting in bed together reading. Unwilling to not hold hands, Whizzer kept having to set his book on his lap to turn the page with one hand before picking it back up again, and after a while he realized Marvin, who had put his head on Whizzer’s shoulder, had dozed off. Whizzer read for a little bit longer before putting his book aside and waking Marvin up so that they could lie down and go to sleep properly. </p><p>“It’s so nice to be able to sleep with you,” Marvin mumbled, voice slow and syrupy with sleep, and Whizzer felt those words as strongly as any “I love you.” The things Marvin said when he was hovering on the edge of unconsciousness were some of the most unguarded things he ever said, and Whizzer cherished them.</p><p>“It’s nice to sleep with you, too,” Whizzer murmured back, and Marvin smiled and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep almost immediately.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Whizzer woke with Marvin plastered to his side, with wild bedhead and lines etched into his cheeks from pressing his face against Whizzer all night. He was awake, and clearly trying to cuddle as closely as possible because he had shoved his leg between Whizzer’s and had his arm around his waist.<p>“Good morning,” Whizzer said, his voice gravelly, and he shifted around to try to fit Marvin more snugly against him. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>“How am <i>I</i> feeling or how is my ass feeling?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“I’m feeling… very connected to you right now.” </p><p>Whizzer’s heart swelled so full it felt like it was about to burst. </p><p>“And my ass feels…” Marvin wiggled around. “Pretty good. It feels a bit weird, like I’m still a little… hollowed out, but good. Not hurting.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“My parents are going out to a play or concert or something boring tonight.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Are you hinting at something?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>“I’d really like you to eat me out.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Whizzer said, a glint in his eye.</p><p>“I figured… I figured it’d be best if we were… alone, considering how… loud I was yesterday.” He blushed.</p><p>Whizzer groaned. “You have no idea what that did to me,” he said.</p><p>Marvin nipped at his collarbones and jumped out of bed. “Shower with me?”</p><p>Whizzer quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>Marvin pursed his lips. “No funny business. Just shower.”</p><p>They showered and went to join Marvin’s parents for breakfast. Marvin was much more relaxed around his parents now that he was no longer trying to pretend he and Whizzer were no more than friends—he ate food off Whizzer’s plate and leaned into him when he talked like he usually did, and Whizzer found himself smiling and being more at ease than he had been in weeks. </p><p>Both of Marvin’s parents pulled him aside to talk privately during the day; Marvin’s mother was reserved but expressed a desire to get to know him better now that she knew he was her son’s boyfriend and not just his friend, and Marvin’s father was simply overjoyed that Marvin had found someone who made him so happy. </p><p>“And I can tell,” he said, clapping Whizzer on the back. “He looks at you the same way he used to look at toy cars when he was about four, and I can sure tell you—that’s love, that is.”</p><p>Whizzer couldn’t help but laugh, and Marvin’s father guffawed and clapped Whizzer on the back again. It was at that moment that Marvin came running out to find them and tell them to come inside, as hot chocolate had just been made. He took Whizzer’s arm, interlocking their elbows, and pulled him inside, and Marvin’s father inclined his head as if to say, “See? I told you so.”</p><p>Marvin’s parents left for the show they were attending and Marvin turned to Whizzer, biting his lip. Butterflies rippled through Whizzer’s stomach. He slipped his fingers beneath Marvin’s shirt.</p><p>“Go clean up. And you’d better be cleaner than you’ve ever been in your life or else my mouth isn’t going anywhere near there.”</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir,” Marvin intoned, and Whizzer flipped him around, slapped his ass, and gave him a shove toward the bathroom.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later found Marvin lying naked on the bed on his stomach, eyes closed, hugging the pillow beneath his head. Whizzer sat beside him, a hand on his back, and massaged his shoulders for a long while, getting Marvin relaxed, then kissed the bumps of his spine, working his way down, hands flitting over Marvin’s ribcage and kneading at his waist. Whizzer spent quite a bit of time massaging and running circles over the backs of Marvin’s thighs while he kissed and sucked at the dimples in Marvin’s lower back, and he was kneading up Marvin’s thighs to where they met his ass when Marvin moaned for the first time.</p><p>He gently pulled Marvin up on his knees and spread his cheeks carefully and dragged his tongue down to stop just before reaching Marvin’s hole. Marvin whined when he pulled away. He loved making Marvin moan like this—hearing him enjoy himself was just as much of a turn-on than anything, and he could feel blood rushing to his cock. He bypassed Marvin’s hole completely and pressed his lips to the skin below it. He used his tongue to massage the skin there, again teasing, dangling the prospect of putting his lips on Marvin’s hole once again before pulling away and leaving Marvin whining in protest. He reached around and took Marvin’s cock in hand and stroked it. It was hot and heavy and slightly wet at the tip. Marvin didn’t make much noise when Whizzer was working on his cock—he rarely did, thinking back, knowing now how vocal Marvin could be—but when Whizzer dragged his hand down his cock, over his balls, and then replaced his hand with his tongue and <i>finally</i> touched the tip of his tongue to Marvin’s hole, his moans returned. </p><p>Whizzer was producing enough saliva to keep it from getting uncomfortable, which he was thankful about because he hated the taste of lube, and he decided to start by slowly tracing the ABCs with his tongue over Marvin’s hole. He went through the entire alphabet, Marvin responding more to letters that had sharp curves in them, like G and J, so he focused on tracing small circles all around Marvin’s hole after he’d gone through the alphabet.  </p><p>He had to take a moment to wet his mouth again, but then he was back, flicking his tongue over Marvin’s hole quickly this time—going straight from slow and steady to quick and urgent with no in between—and Marvin absolutely fell apart, moaning into the pillow and clenching his hands and curling his toes. His hole was fluttering wildly against Whizzer’s tongue, and Whizzer pressed against it just to see what effect it would have, Marvin moaned and pushed back against him, searching for more pressure. Whizzer focused on applying as much pressure with his tongue as he could, and reached around to curl his fingers around Marvin’s cock. He stroked him off with a light grip while applying pressure to his hole, and it hardly took a minute before Marvin was coming with a cry, pulling forward and collapsing on the bed.</p><p>Whizzer was hard, but he realized as he went to put a hand on himself that he didn’t <i>want</i> to get off. He just wasn’t into it anymore, despite being turned on by Marvin’s moans and by touching him. It was a pleasure making Marvin feel good and that was enough for him tonight.</p><p>Marvin rolled onto his back, his chest heaving. “Ohh,” he exhaled, a loopy smile on his face. He reached out a hand. “Come here. Let me make you feel good.”</p><p>“You already have.”</p><p>Marvin sat up at that. “You came already?” He eyed Whizzer’s cock, which was still hard.</p><p>Whizzer shook his head. “I feel good enough already. I don’t really want anything else right now. My body’s still aroused but I kinda… mentally came when you did.”</p><p>Marvin nodded and asked him to lie down with him, which Whizzer did happily. Several hours later, they heard Marvin’s parents get back and, still naked and not wanting to get up and leave each other’s arms, they hurriedly flicked off the lights and pretended to be in bed so they wouldn’t have to get up.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Over the several weeks, whenever Marvin’s parents were out, Marvin explored and enjoyed the delights of bottoming, becoming more and more used to it until he no longer complained of a “weird feeling” the next day.<p>When more of Marvin’s family came to visit to celebrate New Year’s, they reverted back to pretending they were only friends, since Marvin didn’t want to deal with the hassle of having to come out and potentially face negative reactions. The only explanation they offered for why Marvin and Whizzer were sharing a room was the logical “they’re roommates, so they’re used to sharing a room.” With even more people in the house, they abstained from sex for nearly a week, not wanting to take the risk, as even the tiniest moan overheard by the wrong person could cause a number of issues Marvin didn’t want to have to deal with. So they refrained.</p><p>The day everyone left, they went to bed early and fucked in the shower for convenience's sake, Whizzer sitting on the seat, his back against the wall, while Marvin fucked him, the sound of the fan and the water drowning out any grunts or groans they may have inadvertently let out.</p><p>Whizzer would have never in his wildest dreams thought that going home with his boyfriend over winter break would have drastically improved his sex life. It did feel very strange that Marvin’s parents were in the house with them, but the worst that could have possibly happened to them had already happened, and they were very careful about being quiet, and this visit had been a time of exploration and experimentation and Whizzer could hardly believe he could be so emotionally and sexually compatible with someone. He’d always believed it was one or the other, and never both, but he and Marvin were so good together it amazed him sometimes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The day before Marvin and Whizzer were due to go back to college, Marvin’s father conveniently and suspiciously arranged a day-long shopping trip with his wife—leaving Marvin and Whizzer alone in the house. They were hardly gone twenty minutes when Whizzer had Marvin perched on a towel on the kitchen counter, legs spread wide, his tongue hard at work. Marvin was gripping Whizzer’s hair, moaning uncontrollably, sometimes squeezing his thighs around Whizzer’s head if Whizzer did something particularly delicious with his tongue.<p>By the time Whizzer even got around to slipping a finger inside Marvin, Marvin was debauched and sweaty and flushed a dark pink. His cock was nearly purpling at the tip, he was so turned on, and his body was visibly vibrating under Whizzer’s touch. Whizzer could only imagine the intensity of what he was feeling.</p><p>Two fingers later, Marvin was spreading his legs even wider and asking to be fucked, and Whizzer wouldn’t have been able to resist him if he tried. Whizzer was harder than he’d ever remembered being before, and just touching himself to apply lube sent an electric zinging shooting through his body, his cock was so sensitive to touch. </p><p>Whizzer pushed in and Marvin cried out. He was so much more vocal when he bottomed, Whizzer had quickly come to realize, and when they were going for quiet sex in the middle of the night, having Marvin top was the only way they could do it without anyone waking up. But now—all alone in the house, they both realized this was their last time for uninhibited, loud sex before they had to go back to their apartment and be surrounded by nosy housemates, and they were going all out while they still could.</p><p>Whizzer fucked Marvin on the counter for a few minutes, but it didn’t afford for much movement and Marvin, who was always squirmy when he bottomed, kept thrusting his hips forward to meet Whizzer and almost sliding the towel (and himself) off the counter.</p><p>“Can I pick you up?” Whizzer asked, the idea suddenly dawning on him, and Marvin nodded and reached for him.</p><p>When Marvin’s arms were securely around his neck and his legs firm around his waist, Whizzer gently picked him up. A moment of shifting around was necessary to make them both comfortable. Whizzer was holding him up by his thighs, and when Marvin was ready, he started bouncing him up and down. Marvin had his arms around Whizzer’s neck and he was clinging to him, moaning with every bounce. He was trying to help, he really was—trying to rock forward—but Whizzer was still doing most of the work, not that he minded, really. When Whizzer finally gasped that his arms were tired, he hooked his elbows under Marvin’s knees and Marvin took over, rocking his hips up and forward. He pressed his lips to Whizzer’s, but they weren’t really kissing—Marvin was making little noises into Whizzer’s mouth and Whizzer was just loving the feeling of holding Marvin this way. He’d always wanted to fuck someone like this, but none of his previous partners had trusted him enough to not drop them. But Marvin had gone into this with an unwavering trust in Whizzer, without hesitation. Whizzer loved him so much it hurt.</p><p>“I’m gonna—” Marvin said, pushing his face into Whizzer’s shoulder. “Put me down, put me down.”</p><p>Whizzer lifted Marvin off his cock and carried him to their bedroom. He lay Marvin down on the bed gently and Marvin opened his legs wide and pulled Whizzer down on top of him. Whizzer kissed Marvin’s neck as he slid back in, Marvin moaning as he did.</p><p>“Make me come,” Marvin gasped as Whizzer rolled his hips slowly. “Make me come, make me come, make me come—”</p><p>Whizzer snapped his hips and Marvin’s eyes rolled back in his head and he was letting out a stream of desperate uh uh uh ahh noises until Whizzer took his cock in hand, thumbed the tip, and the noises Marvin was making morphed into a strangled cry and he came, shuddering and arching his back and jerking his hips and digging his nails into Whizzer’s skin. Whizzer didn’t usually come at the same time as Marvin, but something about the way Marvin was desperately jerking his hips back and forth involuntarily, continuing to make Whizzer fuck him through his orgasm, combined with the noises he was making… Whizzer realized he was coming a second too late and he could only fall forward onto Marvin’s chest, gasping and whimpering and letting out a strangled groan as his body fell apart because of <i>Marvin</i>.</p><p>They took a bath together afterwards, and they sat cross-legged, facing each other, foreheads pressed together, holding hands, happy to be together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Marvin’s parents were sad to see them go—well, Marvin’s father was at least; Whizzer couldn’t tell how Marvin’s mother felt about it—and they drove back to college in a bit of a daze, not really wanting to start a new semester and certainly not wanting to live in a shared apartment with other students anymore, not now that Marvin had found his voice in the bedroom.<p>They swore to be quiet, but as many promises they made together, they couldn’t keep it and they went to the kitchen for breakfast one morning to find all their housemates gathered around the table, imitating Marvin’s moaning they’d all overheard the night before. It was mortifying, but it wasn’t as mortifying as being caught in the act by Marvin’s mother, so they kept doing it, though they tried to time it so that most, if not all, of their housemates were out when they did it. They still got teased.</p><p>Whizzer’s favorite moments were the evenings after they had sex in the afternoon, when Marvin was especially clingy and would wrap himself around Whizzer while they lay in bed and did homework and tried to slog through reading textbooks and articles for class. It was so mundane, so domestic, but Whizzer loved it. And they must have been doing something right because their final year in college was their most productive, and they graduated with the best grades they’d ever had. </p><p>To celebrate, they treated graduation like a wedding and went off on vacation together for two weeks in the Bahamas immediately after, where they lounged around day after day and had lots and lots of sex. It was wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An anon sent me this request on Tumblr; feel free to send in your own!<br/>@maybeeatspaghetti<br/>maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>